


The Aftermath

by Starlinghue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/Starlinghue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wakes, almost naked and lightly hungover, in the bed of someone he barely considered a friend. Lance, surprisingly, doesn't see this as a total disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly for stress relief, but heck, you're all welcome to see it, too

The sunlight flickered in from the small cracks between the blinds, passing over Keith's eyes at just the right angle to rouse him. Waking up, he realized he wasn't familiar with this blue colour of the wall, or the plastic stars stuck in haphazard patterns across the ceiling. There was a shift on the mattress next to him, startling Keith enough to jump into a sitting position. When he looked to his side, he was alarmed to see a bare, olive-skinned back, trailing up to a head lying on its side, with face he knew too well.

Lance McClain. He was in Lance McCLain's bed. And they were both shirtless. Bracing himself, Keith lifted the covers, and sure enough, he was only in his boxers, and horrifically, Lance was buckass nude.

The events of the previous evening came tumbling down on him. It was Shiro's bachelor party, he was getting married next weekend. Pidge, the best man (albeit not adhering to the gender binary for this term, and no, Keith was not bitter that he hadn't been picked, whatever), had suggested they go lazer-tagging, get drunk off their asses, and have a Star Wars marathon.

Keith hadn't been that drunk, but he was drunk enough to know driving home was a bad idea. Since Lance lived closest to Shiro's apartment, Keith had begrudgingly accepted his couch for the night.

Now Keith remembered fighting Lance over something trivial (as they often did), something stupid like a Han Solo line. He remembered Lance pulling him by the arms in what was an awful mix of wrestling and dancing. He remembered laughing, slapping meekly at Lance's hands. Then kissing. Then... Well.

"Wake up!" Keith all but yelped, suddenly too overwhelmed to handle this situation alone. 

The second Lance blearily blinked his eyes open, Keith regretted it. He should have left, he should have retreated to the couch. Then Lance would think it was all some crazy, alcohol-induced dream, and Keith could swallow this shame for the rest of his life. Slowly, Lance started to push himself to a sitting position, twisting his hips so his back wasn't facing Keith. There was a moment of utterly bewildered silence before Lance's eyes bugged out of his head, and his jaw fell. Embarrassed for both of them, Keith watched Lance check under the covers not once, but twice, as if trying to rewind this insanity.

"Don't freak out," Keith heard himself mumble, his voice miles away. "Lance, don't freak out."

Lance was shaking, maybe even having an epileptic fit. He raised his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. There was a throaty sound of shock, a long dragged note, that came from Lance before he could find his words.

"We had sex," was Lance's brilliant observation.

"No shit," Keith felt the coldness of his words, felt the anger in his veins. "How the hell did this happen?"

Having buried his face in his hands, Lance's reply was slightly muffled. "I don't know. We were drunk. You have such nice eyelashes. I just don't know, Keith."

"I have nice eyelashes?" Keith took a moment to feel flattered, "Wait- no! No, Lance! You _hate me._ We didn't even know each other's phone numbers until last month. You're an asshole!"

"You're the asshole!" Lance shot back, his hands falling away to reveal an incredibly flustered expression. "You're so goddamn perfect, and good looking, and smart, and I'm sorry, okay, you make my inferiority complex go crazy! Are you happy now, Keith?!"

As the words settled between them, Keith inappropriately recalled last night. The frazzled sounds of Lance's moans, the way his skinny limbs could bend. A flush crept to his cheeks, and Keith forced himself to look at the plastic stars scattering ceiling.

"Lance," the name burned his throat, "You're an idiot. And I'm attracted to you, and I fucked you, so that makes me an even bigger idiot."

"You're attracted to me?" Lance was stunned, "You?"

"Yes!" Keith snapped, finally daring to look at Lance's face again. A mistake, he immediately wanted to kiss the stupid, goofy grin right off of him. "Lance- what happened, we had tension. We were getting rid of it."

"Right. Okay," Lance said, his tone disbelieving. It made Keith's stomach burn to watch as Lance curled his knees up, hugging them to his chest, for Keith could only recall those legs around his hips. "This was a good thing. A happy accident. All good."

"Not all good!" Keith found himself wanting to laugh, "Lance, we can't do this again. I don't want to have some awkward, bitter break-up, this is already a disaster of a friendship."

"Hey, at least we're sort of making progress. I mean, I have seen you naked." Lance winked, and Keith flicked him in the forehead. Instinctively, Lance retaliated with a light smack to the side of Keith's ear. Fighting came naturally to the two of them, and soon they were rolling around in the sheets, a heap of playful frustration.

Lance came out on top, and maybe it was just morning wood, but Keith felt a twinge of arousal.

"Oh, God, I'm ruined." Keith closed his eyes, bringing his brows in tight. "Even when you're being annoying, you're hot now."

Lance let out a few breathless sounds that could have been laughs, then he slumped down, bringing his face an inch away from Keith's.

"So it was good for you?" Lance asked, biting his lip with all the nerves of a schoolgirl with her first crush. "I mean, it was good for me, it was fucking great, and I hate you for it. But did you like it?"

"Yes," Keith gritted the word out with difficulty, shifting Lance's weight on top of him. He found his hands touching those thin hips, found himself wanting it again.

"It was my, uh, first time. With a guy." Lance admitted sheepishly, and Keith wanted to smack him for being adorable right now. This couldn't be happening, shouldn't be happening. Hell, two weeks ago Lance had called Keith his archenemy for all of time.

"I'm sorry," Keith muttered, "Lance, it was great, but we're not... You hate me?"

God, he sounded so small. So transparent.

Their eyes met, and Keith swore he could see little sparkles in Lance's brown irises. Breath hitching, Keith accepted it readily when Lance lowered his head and kissed him. It was long, and slow, and everything but the sloppy, heat of the moment kind they had exchanged last night.

"I hate that I like you," Lance whispered when they had to break apart for air. His breath tickled Keith's lips, taunting him. "And I don't really hate it, I'm just colossally immature. So, I'm sorry for being an ass."

With this admission, Keith found the heart to laugh. It was a small one, but the weight was off his chest. This whole time he'd been worried that he was doing something wrong, that Lance just inexplicably hated him for his very existence. 

"Apology accepted," Keith was still smiling when he kissed Lance again, and it felt good. It was deeper, and his heart was fluttering. Lance balanced his hands on Keith's shoulders, moaning into the kiss.

"Dude, would it be, like, okay if I ride you? Like right now?" Lance pulled back and asked, and poor Keith could only splutter.

"What? _Now?_ "

"Why not? I'm horny, you're horny." Lance gestured between the two of them, "And don't tell me you're not, I can feel little Keith poking into my thigh right now."

"Never call it little Keith again," Keith let go of Lance's hips to rub his hands over his face and hair. "Do you even know how to ride someone's dick?"

"Do you even have anyone to compare it to?" Lance shot back, and Keith realized that he (unfortunately) had a point.

"Fine. Go for it." Keith sighed, trying to act like he wasn't actually super turned on by this. Lance smirked, because he knew, due to one particularly damning piece of evidence, that Keith was eager.

Lance scrambled over Keith to reach at his bedside table, where the lube they had used yesterday was still sitting. Seeing it brought back flashes from last night, how Lance had lain, panicked, on the bed and squawked at Keith to be careful.

"Jeez, I haven't even done anything yet." Lance chuckled, seeing Keith's rosy cheeks, and probably feeling Keith's rapidly growing arousal. 

"Are you... Did we use a condom? Last night?"

"I think so?" Lance craned his neck, "Oh, yep, I can see it in the wastebasket. And, ew, it's hanging over the edge."

Keith snorted, "Are we going to use one now?"

"Better safe than sorry," Lance shrugged, and Keith found himself oddly disappointed that Lance had to untangle himself from him and the bed to go and get one.

Those precious thirty seconds where Lance wasn't on top of him, Keith took a moment to breathe. He wanted this, and he was sober. There was barely even a trace of a hangover in his system, so Keith knew he had also wanted this when he was only mildly buzzed. He was doomed.

In a vain attempt to straighten out the sheets, Keith was blindsided when Lance dove into the bed in front of him.

"Why are you like this?" Keith asked exasperatedly, to which Lance responded by simply waving the condom around like a little flag.

Keith was kissing that loser before he was even sitting up, and this time it was more excited, more anxious. Lance's arms came up around Keith's shoulders, wordlessly asking to be pulled up. Complying, Keith shifted so that he was on his back, bring Lance back over him so that their chests were touching. His shoulders were a little bit broader than Lance's, but the two inches of height Lance had on him made up for it, and somehow they lined up perfectly.

"Keith," Lance's breath was fluttering across his face, "I don't know how to, uh, prepare myself."

That shot a hot feeling straight through Keith's body, and he nodded, kissing Lance down from his chin to his neck. His hands fumbled around, looking for the lube. Once he found it, it didn't take long to get his fingers wet enough.

"It might be cold," Keith warned, and Lance scoffed.

"You said the same thing yesterday."

To distract him, Keith kissed Lance hard before he slid his first finger in. Lance tensed at first, but Keith kept kissing him and working him, easing him into it. It wasn't long before he got another finger in.

"That feels a lot nicer than before," Lance gasped, and then he looked mortified that he had admitted that. Keith smirked, kissing his neck.

"It's always the weirdest with fingers, the first time."

"So you've been in my position?" Lance asked through gritted teeth, obviously picturing it. Keith could feel him hardening against his lower abdomen. He was actually impressed with Lance's stamina, then he remembered that Lance had a number of past girlfriends to account for. He was hardly a newly blossomed virgin.

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter to me." Keith said, and Lance began to grind against him before he could say anything else.

"Next time," Lance hissed the promise in Keith's ear, "You're getting it."

Shuddering, Keith nodded, and ground their hips together. Despite being so loud and obnoxious in normal conversation, Lance was very self-contained in bed. If he had to, he moaned quietly, and he visibly swallowed most of his other sounds, instead letting out choked gasps. This matched neatly with Keith, who had been told before he was too calm during sex. He was more of a heavy breathing type, with the occasional groan.

"I'm ready," Lance told him, and Keith was so grateful, he kissed him again.

It was Lance who put the condom on Keith, opening the packet at the corner with his teeth. A trick he'd undoubtedly done before, and it was annoyingly cute.

When he tugged Keith's underwear down to his thighs, Lance unabashedly stared at him. Trembling with embarrassment, Keith waited while Lance slid the condom on him.

"You're bigger," Lance murmured, strangely appreciative. "Not like, longer. Thicker."

It made Keith blush, and Lance laughed at him. Nervously, they met in a kiss, and then Lance lined himself up.

Keith half expected Lance to just sit on him unapologetically, but to his surprise, Lance went slow. He took Keith with one hand, rubbing little circles around the base of it with his thumb. Then, tauntingly, he grazed the tip, swinging his hips back and forth slightly, just so that it was only touching briefly, never going in.

"You're a tease," Keith's voice was airy with disbelief, because it already felt so good. He struggled to keep his eyes open and on Lance, but he wanted to squirm, to thrust upwards.

"You look so good like this," Lance's voice was low, "You look so good wanting me."

Oh god, Lance was talking dirty. Keith's chest felt like it was on fire, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cringe or swoon.

"Tell me, Keith, do you want my ass?" Lance's tone was innocent, playful even. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Keith tried to laugh, but he was too turned on to function. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You sly bastard."

The swaying stopped, and Lance removed his hand. Keith was left desperate for touch, trying his hardest not to buck his hips. Lance hovered just slightly over Keith, like he might drop down at any second.

"Say you want to fuck me," Lance was grinning like the devil, "Come on Keith, you know you want to."

With anyone else, this might've been humiliating. But Lance was petty, and from the way he was licking his lips, he was obviously just as ready as Keith. He wanted affirmation that what they were doing was okay, and Keith saw that now.

"Lance," Keith moaned, meeting Lance's eyes. "I want to fuck you. Please, let me fuck you."

"Well," Lance's voice cracked, "Since you asked so nicely."

He pressed down, slowly bring Keith in, careful not to hurt either of them. Lance couldn't quite take the whole of it in his ass, but he got pretty damn close. Keith's vision blurred, his hands flailed to hold something, and he found Lance's waist.

"Sit up a bit," Lance commanded, and Keith readily complied. He found a position where he was almost sitting straight up, but leaning back at the right angle so his head would hit the pillows if he needed them. This whole time, Lance was sitting on top of him, and Keith was transfixed by the tightness of him.

With a shaky breath, Lance raised his hands to Keith's shoulders, and balanced his knees beside Keith's thighs.

"Alright, let's do this." He tried to sound cocky, but he was clearly on the edge of what he could take.

Experimentally, Lance eased himself back off, almost all the way. It made Keith lose his breath, and he found himself burying his face in Lance's shoulder. Taking time to recollect himself, Keith could almost hear the gears in Lance's brain beginning to shift.

Before Keith could ask if everything was okay, Lance thrusted down on him, then then immediately back up. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. There wasn't any real method or rhythm at first, but it still made Keith choke on his own spit.

After a few of these, Lance probably found what he was looking for, because he let out a very strange noise. That's when a real pattern came, fast and hard, Dizzy with it, Keith began to thrust back, keeping synchronized with the way Lance was riding him.

Between the two of them, it was hard to tell whose moan was whose. They were both close, but Keith was determined to wait for Lance, holding back with everything he had.

Keith hadn't spoken Japanese in years, but for some reason, his first language bubbled out of him now. He wasn't even entirely sure what he said, it was something along the lines of "I'm gonna- I'm close."

Lance seemingly understood and he let out the loudest cry so far. Determined, Keith rammed him as hard as he could in the same spot. It only took a two more thrusts, and then Lance came, and Keith, rocked by the feeling of it, came right after him.

An entire minute passed where they just stayed there, slumped together, sticky from sweat and other fluids. Trembling, Lance cupped Keith's face and kissed him. The kiss was a long one, tender and sweet enough to the point where Keith was getting cavities.

"We aren't going to have a messy break-up," Lance said, right into Keith's mouth. "I'm not letting you get away."

"And why not?" Keith sighed back, and then Lance pressed their foreheads together, his upturned nose brushing against Keith's cheek.

"Because I say so." Lance declared, and he kissed Keith again. This was so ridiculous. Not even twenty-four hours ago Keith had thought Lance to be the bane of his existence.

"You're an idiot," mumbled Keith.

"So are you," said Lance, "And this idiot wants breakfast. You hungry?"

Keith found himself smiling, "Actually, I am craving waffles."

"Coming right up!" Lance pulled back, then he glanced around at the mess between them. "We should probably clean this up first."

Keith snorted, and they broke apart to do so. The used condom was thrown out with its predecessor. Lance crumpled all the bedsheets up in a ball, and Keith wiped himself off with a couple tissues.

"This is so surreal," Keith said, "How is this even happening? Why am I liking it so much?"

Turning to him, Lance looked light a kid on Christmas morning. He jumped, still butt naked, into Keith's arms; a feat that would have been more successful if he was shorter. They kissed again, like some sappy teenagers.

When they separated, Lance looked as bewildered as he had when he woke up. "Keith Kogane just fucked me twice, and willingly. What has the world come to?"

"You tell me," shrugged Keith, and he kissed Lance again for good measure.

They ate breakfast together in Lance's kitchen. Since he hadn't brought a change of clothes, Keith found himself wearing Lance's oversized sweater. It felt domestic as hell, and they both loved it.


End file.
